The present invention relates to a paint bullet gun and, more particularly, to such a paint bullet gun, which can easily quickly be assembled or disassembled and, can be attached with an auxiliary trigger for firing operation with two fingers.
FIG. 1 shows a paint bullet gun according to the prior art. This structure of paint bullet gun comprises an upper gun barrel 1xe2x80x2, a bullet loading guide 2xe2x80x2 welded to the upper gun barrel 1xe2x80x2 at the top side, a rubber stop 12xe2x80x2 inserted into a side slot 11xe2x80x2 on the upper gun barrel 1xe2x80x2 to stop loaded paint bullets in position, and a guard plate 3xe2x80x2 fastened to the upper gun barrel 1xe2x80x2 by screws to hold the rubber stop 12xe2x80x2 in the side slot 11xe2x80x2. Because the upper gun barrel 1xe2x80x2 is made of aluminum alloy, making screw holes on the upper gun barrel 1xe2x80x2 may weaken the structural strength of the upper gun barrel 1xe2x80x2 and affect the precision of the rifling. When pressing the trigger to fire a paint bullet, the air valve is opened, enabling a flow of compressed gas to pass out of the gas cylinder and to drive one paint bullet out of the upper gun barrel into the air. Because the flow rate of compressed gas is fixed in factory, the paint bullet driving force is not adjustable. Further, because the size of the trigger is also fixed during the design of the paint bullet gun, the user cannot adjust the length of the trigger to fit different requirements.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the bullet loading guide is shaped like a split barrel sleeved onto the upper gun barrel of the gun body to hold the rubber stop in the side slot of the upper gun barrel, having a plurality of fixing devices, which fix the bullet loading guide to the upper gun barrel. Each fixing device comprises a compression spring, and a steel ball supported on the compression spring at a bottom side and forced by the compression spring into engagement with one recessed hole on said upper gun barrel. According to another aspect of the present invention, the stock of the paint bullet gun comprises a downwardly extended locating rod, the locating rod having two eyelets bilaterally disposed at a bottom side thereof, and a trigger guard, the trigger guard having one end pivoted to the stock and an opposite end provided with two spring-supported steel balls adapted for engaging into the eyelets of the locating rod. The trigger guard can be disconnected from the locating rod, so that an auxiliary trigger can be fastened to the trigger to extend its length for easy operation with multiple fingers.